


someday you're gonna see the things that I see

by adorkable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лиам не может заснуть и приходит к Зейну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday you're gonna see the things that I see

**Author's Note:**

> нет беты, странный таймлайн, странные разговоры, Лиам мудак (????????),  
> в подарок для хочу как рипли, чув, я чет ахахах НУ ТЫ ПОНЯЛ (господи, че у них за тотальная бессонница в моих текстах?)

Лиам приходит к нему под утро, когда понимает, что заснуть не удастся.  
Лиам не хочет быть козлом, но и дальше сходить с ума в своем номере не может.  
Если быть честным, то сначала он даже пишет сообщение Луи, но тот отвечает только, что Лиам чёртов засранец и в такую рань Луи сможет разбудить только Гарри и то не целиком.  
Господи, — думает Лиам и выходит из номера.  
На нем футболка и штаны с носками, Лиам никаких тапок или кроссовок — номер Зейна напротив.  
Он стучит. Раз, два, три.  
Проходит минута и Лиам стучится ещё раз такой же системой.  
Зейн открывает дверь. Волосы всё еще уложены после вчерашнего. 

— Зачем тебе халат?  
— Зачем ты пришел так рано? — Зейн спросонья проглатывает половину гласных, но Лиам всё равно понимает.  
— Не могу заснуть?

Зейн кивает и возвращается в номер, дверь открыта, Лиам заходит следом и вешает табличку "не беспокоить" на ручку снаружи.  
Лиам не засранец, просто ему нужно немного отдохнуть. Он совсем не знает, как это провернуть. Он точно знает, что Зейн поможет.  
В номере темно, Лиам ориентируется только по шуршанию ткани — слышно, как Зейн скидывает халат и забирается под одеяло.

— Тебя долго ждать?

Лиам стукается ногой о кровать — так резко дёргается на голос Зейна.  
Шипит совсем тихо и ложится рядом с Зейном.  
Он может чувствовать, как Зейн ворочается под одеялом.

— Что случилось, Лиам?  
— Ничего. Сна тоже не случилось.  
— Иди сюда, — Зейн цепляет его майку пальцами, тянет ближе.

Они прижаты друг к другу, только одеяло и несколько слоев одежды между.

— Утром ты об этом пожалеешь.  
— Я просплю.  
— Нет.  
— Мы проспим, Зейн, если ты сейчас поможешь мне заснуть, то я обещаю, что у тебя будет самый сладкий сон за всю историю нашего тура.  
— Звучит... На троечку, Лиам, старайся сильнее.

Он обхватывает Зейна одной рукой и чуть приподнимает, теперь Зейн наполовину лежит сверху.  
Господи, это так приятно, что Лиам едва не стонет, но, нет, он пришел сюда спать. Спать.  
И Зейн после сна такой...

— Мне удобно, как думаешь?  
— Да.  
— Ладно, — он смеется Лиаму в шею. — Но моя задница, Лиам, она была тепло укрыта, а теперь?

Он не думает, он просто не может долго думать рядом с Зейном.  
Лиам опускает руку вниз, по горячей спине до самых трусов.  
Можно было бы не трогать Зейна за задницу, да, Лиам?

— Лиам, — зовет Зейн. Он всё еще звучит сонно, никакого намека на недовольство.

То есть это выглядит как: ладно, Лиам, если тебе действительно хочется этого — давай, вперед.  
Лиам думает только: расслабленный, сонный Зейн в нижнем белье.  
Ещё Лиам думает: нельзя.  
Он готов двинуть себе по лицу. Вместо этого он перекатывает Зейна на спину, тянет одеяло на себя и говорит:

— Теперь ты двигайся.

Это можно назвать чем-то ужасным, кошмарным, разрушительным. Но всё проще — Зейн двигается, Зейн кладет голову Лиаму на плечо, обнимает одной рукой, закидывает на Лиама левую ногу.  
То есть, господи, Лиам понимает, что что-то пошло не так.  
Там на двери табличка "не беспокоить", а Зейн всё еще не высказал никаких возражений.  
Бля. 

— Тепло? — Лиам вовсе не слышит никакой хрипоты в собственном голосе.  
— Да. И удобно, и ты даже можешь поговорить о чем-то, если хочешь, я всё выслушаю и обещаю не засыпать так долго, как смогу.

Зейн выводит круги на руке Лиама. Один за другим, повторяя каждый по пять раз так, что кожу в этих местах начинает немного прижигать, и ровно в этот момент Зейн переключается на участок кожи рядом.  
Зейн знает, Зейн выучил Лиама наизусть (не всего, и иногда Лиаму стыдно за то, сколько всего Зейн еще не знает, и ему действительно не следует знать).

— Мне не о чем говорить, просто хочется уже заснуть.  
— Так давай, — Зейн касается его шеи и прослеживает путь до волос, зарывается в них аккуратно и тянет пряди тоже аккуратно. — Хорошо?  
— Д-да, — нет, дыхание Лиама не сбивается. Он поворачивает голову в сторону и касается носом волос Зейна, морщится и смеется. — Можешь не нежничать.

И, вау, Лиам закрывает глаза и сжимает зубы. Он думает про столько разных вещей разом, но главным образом про то, как Зейн касается его на сцене, как будто они вдвоем и никого вокруг нет.  
То, что происходит сейчас, да, Лиам соображает — теперь-то они правда только вдвоем.  
Зейн тянет его за волосы, накручивает их на пальцы, сколько получится, и скребет ногтями кожу головы, последнее делает совсем аккуратно, к остальному прикладывая чуть больше сил, чем раньше.

— Лиам?  
— Да?  
— Ничего. Еще не хочешь спать?

Зейн может издеваться над ним, а может говорить серьезно. В любом случае:

— Нет.  
— Ладно, но рука у меня устала.

Он кладет её Лиаму на грудь, вдыхает глубоко.

— Интересно, сколько ещё осталось спать?  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Вот бы нас не беспокоили, хотя бы до полудня.

Лиам ужасный, ужасный, ужасный человек. Он никогда не устанет напоминать себе об этом. И никогда не устанет ненавидеть себя за это.  
Но просто... Зейн. В одной с ним кровати. Не спит и трогает волосы Лиама.  
Это выглядит жалко, да?  
Лиам запоминает каждую секунду, потому что не знает повторится ли это.  
Он вспоминает как надел Зейну на голову корону.  
Он вспоминает как Зейн надел ему на голову цветочный венок.

— Прости, что пришел и разбудил.  
— Всё в порядке, правда, — Зейн трется щекой о его футболку.

Зейн теперь оказывается еще ближе, чем был.

— Но тебе нужно отдохнуть, а для этого расслабиться, у меня нет сил на массаж, и... — он зевает. — И всё, что я могу предложить это теплые обнимашки.

Лиам усмехается (Лиам — ты мудака кусок) и думает, что Зейн предлагает намного больше, но...

— Спасибо, — он целует его в лоб, задерживается губами, неохотно отстраняется.

Зейн в ответ едва ли не мурчит (пожалуйста, не надо!), стискивает Лиама одной рукой.  
Он засыпает, где-то между усилившимся желанием врезать себе и еще более сильным желанием подмять Зейна под себя (Лиам точно знает, Зейн даст сделать это, что Зейн будет рад оказаться под Лиамом) и раздеть его, разбудить его медленно и заставить стонать без перерыва.

—

Утром Зейн не надевает халат, пока Лиам не уходит к себе в номер (табличку он забирает с собой).  
На прощание Зейн говорит:

— Приходи еще.

—

На следующем концерте Лиам не отказывает себе в удовольствии и хлопает Зейна по заднице так часто, как может.  
По глазам Зейна Лиам читает:  
_ты мудак_ ;  
и:  
_я не говорил останавливаться_.


End file.
